This continuing program is concerned with improving methodology for clinical assessment and data analysis in psychopharmacology research. Specific activities include development and evaluation of new statistical methods, evaluation and standardization of criteria for diagnosis and classification of psychiatric patients, and collaborative participation in clinical psychopharmacology research.